


New Life

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Body Horror, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lifelong Abuse, M/M, Major Abuse, Mental Conditioning, Multi, On the surface, Post-Pacifist, Red Needs a Hug, Red gets lots of hugs, Rehabilitation, Soul stuff, eventual polyamory, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Red has been abused and tortured his entire life by those around him; first by Gaster and then by his older brother, Papyrus. Now alone, hurt, and mute in a new place that most certainly ISN'T the Underground, Red finds himself greeted by strange versions of himself, and Boss. Maybe he can heal here, maybe he can find love. If it isn't still kill or be killed.





	1. Boss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> So this is a gift fic for the wonderful LadyPterosaur, whose OT3 is Stretch/Red/BB XD So I decided to write this ^^
> 
> This will be an actual fic, so expect a whole lotta angst and fluff to come! And to hate Underfell Papyrus like you never have before.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Red awoke on the ground, the hard, cold dirt he was sprawled out on digging into the edges of his bones. He groaned silently, rolling from his side to his back and hissing slightly as the pain in his spine increased the more he moved. He laid there for a moment, trying to decide if he would be able to move any time soon, when he realized he truly had no idea where he was.

 

Taking a deep breath of the air around him, he determined there was no way he was in Snowdin. The air wasn’t choked with dust, and there was no lingering under-scent of pine and snow. In fact, now that he could move his arms a bit, he couldn’t feel any snow around him, just hard, cool ground. The only place he knew of with hard dirt was Hotland, and it was most definitely not cool. Forcing himself to sit up, Red clutched his chest, his soul giving off painful waves of hunger. He would really need to find something to eat soon. He’d just have to hope Boss didn’t find out. If Boss found out he was eating other than his scheduled feeding times…

 

Red shivered, thinking about his last punishment. His bottom two ribs had still not healed fully, and his topmost had not had enough magic to return. Finally feeling awake enough to fully take stock of his situation, Red looked down at himself. He was wearing his red t-shirt, the only one he owned, and his black, tattered shorts, but he wasn’t wearing his jacket. Sure the old thing was in rags and did little to stop the cold at this point, but Red still felt comfort from what little warmth it gave. Whimpering a little, Red also took note that he was not wearing his sneakers. Well, running would be a bit more difficult, but not impossible. Now to find out where the hell he was.

 

Red first balanced on his knees before pushing himself up, swaying a little as he tried to get used to standing, then hunched over. It was dark wherever he was, but there wasn’t any snow on the ground, though he was surrounded by trees. They weren’t the same trees he knew from Snowdin; no needles for leaves. These looked more like the pictures of trees he saw in a human book once, when he still lived in the Lab. Quickly forcing any thought of Gaster from his mind before he had a panic attack, Red began walking. Boss would be angry if he wasn’t at home on time. Even if he had no idea where he was, surely if he kept walking he would find Snowdin eventually. Maybe this was just a strange part of the forest he had never seen before?

 

Fear guiding his footsteps, Red continued on, eyelights nonexistent in his dark sockets, hands wrapped firmly about his ribs in a vain effort to protect himself from the wind. Normally, skeleton’s weren’t all that affected by normal temperatures. But with how brittle Red’s bones were from exposure, abuse and malnutrition, he could feel the snapping bite of the wind that other skeletons wouldn’t. But still he walked, ignoring the pain in his feet, ignoring the chill in his bones. If he wasn’t home Boss would punish him. He had to get home.

 

~.~

 

Red felt the ground under his feet change from course dirt to soft grass almost startlingly. He had been walking for hours, it felt like, the wind unrelenting and promising heavy rain at some point. The only reason he recognized the scent of heavy moisture in the air was that sometimes Boss took him with him to his training sessions with the Captain. He still didn’t know the fish lady’s name, but they had used him for target practice enough for him to know she did not care whether he lived or died. No one did, but Red had gotten used to it.

 

He looked around, his sockets filled with tears from the pain he was silently enduring, and noticed that he had come out into a field. There still wasn’t any snow on the ground, and he wasn’t in Hotland or Waterfall. There wasn’t any place this open in the Underground…Red gasped as he looked up. Instead of the cavern ceiling that greeted his eyes any time he took a glance upwards, he found a wide expanse of alternating gray, as far as the eye could see, the clouds thick with rain, but every once in a while parting to show a glint of yellow and a swath of bright blue. Where the hell was he?!

 

Red sat hard on his tailbone, wincing at the pain that jolted though his frame, but it was all background noise. He wasn’t Underground. He wasn’t in Snowdin. He wasn’t home. Boss was going to kill him this time. Red felt his breathing pick up, crossing into hyperventilation, and he gripped his head, his sharpened phalanges making deep scratches on the top of his skull, marrow bubbling to the surface of his bones, but still he could not calm himself. He wasn’t home. He wasn’t home, Boss would kill him, hurt him, punish him, he was going to die…

 

“Hello? Are you okay, kid?” Red jerked back at the sudden voice, slightly high pitched like his brother’s, but scratchy. A tall skeleton in a dark orange hoody was kneeling in front of him, hunched over so that he wasn’t towering over Red, even on his knees. Beside him was a smaller, but still taller than Red, skeleton, wearing a light blue bandana over an off-white sweatshirt. Red whimpered and scooted away, the pain in his bones flaring up once again. He winced and the smaller started forward a bit, prompting Red to whine and huddle into himself. They knew he was weak, they were going to kill him. Boss didn’t know where he was, he couldn’t save him.

 

Red let out a loud squeal, almost scream of terror as two small, gloved hands lit on his shoulder and arm, pulling even tighter into himself. They immediately left him, but Red didn’t believe for a second he had scared them off. He peered over his shoulder, tears in his eyes, and found them both closer to him, but still keeping their distance.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, we aren’t going to hurt you. You need help.” The shorter one said, his voice deep, quiet and soothing. Red felt his trembling increase at his words. Did they really think he was going to believe that? Everyone wanted to hurt him; there wasn’t a single person he had ever met that hadn’t told him how much they wanted to dust him. The only reason they didn’t was Boss. If Red could have, he would have told them that if they valued their lives, they would leave him alone. Too bad he couldn’t.

 

“Please, you need help. Can we help?” The smaller said again, and Red just shook in terror, not gracing them with any kind of answer. They stared at each other for a moment, neither moving, until the taller sat fully on the ground, the shorter following his example.

 

“My name is Sans. This is my brother, Papyrus. What is your name?”

 

Red felt his soul stop in his chest. He hadn’t been called Sans, or even heard the name Sans, in over twenty years. Since the day he became an “adult”, Boss had told him his name was Red. Not Sans. And here was another skeleton, that honestly kinda looked like him if he hadn’t been tortured his entire life, whose name was Sans. But what really stopped every mental process he had was the name of the tall skeleton beside “Sans”.

 

_Boss?_

Red could not speak. So he had learned how to sign. It was the only form of communication he had. And now that he knew this was Boss, he began fully utilizing it.

 

_Boss I’m sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t home, please forgive me, please don’t hurt me, I know I fucked up, please don’t_

 

Red was bawling as his hands moved in jerky, but still painfully easy to read motions, his body still curled in on itself, the pain in his bones increasing the longer he sat on the ground. He begged with his hands for Boss to not punish him, to forgive him, that he didn’t mean to be late. And when he felt two large hands cover his own he tried to jerk away, opening his eyes to beg with whatever emotion he could portray. Instead of anger, rage, and disgust, Red saw nothing but fear and compassion radiating from the tall skeleton’s face. From Boss’ face. And the sight was enough to make Red stop freaking out, to slow down his tears. “Sans” was at his back now, holding him tightly, but Red couldn’t find any care left in him. All he could focus on was the absolute heartache in this Papyrus’ eyes.

 

“I am not your Boss. I will never hurt you, never ever. I don’t know where you came from, or what all has…happened to you…” Papyrus has to pause at this, but before Red can get his hands free to ask what he means, he continues.

 

“We will never hurt you. Okay? If you will let us, we will take you home and get you some food. It looks like you could use some. And you don’t have to worry about “Boss” ever hurting you again, alright? Never again.” Red stared up at this new Papyrus, his mind still wanting to call him Boss, then turned slightly to look at “Sans”. The smaller gave him a resolute smile, though it looked like he was crying. Why he would be crying, Red didn’t know. What he did know was that he was about to pass out, and whether he wanted it or not, whether he truly trusted these copies of him and Boss or not, he would end up in their home, if they didn’t kill him.

 

They were not Boss. But it was still kill or be killed. And Red could not kill. So he nodded, and let Papyrus pick him up, huddling into the hold as the warmth the other gave off soothed the ache in his bones. He didn’t know who they were, or where he was, or why they hadn’t killed him. But Boss was not here. And…maybe he would never have to see Boss again. Maybe Boss could not get to him now. And that thought alone lulled Red to sleep in Papyrus’ arms.


	2. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guess who finally came up with a updating schedule!!!! Updates for this fic SHOULD be coming out every Tuesday and Sunday, for my timezone at least.
> 
> Anyways, back to the broken skele!! Enjoy!!!

When Red awoke again, he was on the couch in what looked to be his Boss’ house. Terrified that he had simply dreamed the entire encounter with his and Boss’ copies after passing out on the couch, he slid to the floor. He was almost never allowed on the couch, only permitted there when Boss wanted to pet him to release stress. Those were the only times Red felt somewhat safe in the house. But Boss was not here, on the couch. He had fallen asleep there and would get punished. A low whine threatening to leave his teeth, Red clenched his jaw, not allowing his mouth to release his weakness.

 

“Oh, are you awake?” Red jerked, head snapping in the direction of the sudden voice. There stood “Sans", now in a dark blue sweater and jeans, but still with his bright blue scarf. Red nodded quickly before standing to his feet. Sans looked him up and down for a moment, seemingly not finding what he wanted to see because he frowned and began to walk towards him. Red whimpered and huddled into himself, sitting quickly on the floor.

 

“Woah, woah, I’m not going to hurt you. You just look cold.” Red looked up at Sans, who smiled and slowly continued across the living room, reaching behind him to grab the blanket he had been wrapped up in, giving Red a comforting grin before settling the blanket on his shoulders and picking him up under his arms. Red gasped in fear at the sudden contact, but was puzzled when Sans just set him back on the couch, wrapping the blanket more firmly around him.

 

“There, that should help. Once we get you all warmed up, we’ll see about getting you some new clothes, alright? Papy should be down for breakfast any time. Just stay here for now.” Sans waited until Red nodded before striding back into the kitchen, loud sounds emanating from behind the swinging door. Red stared to where Sans had disappeared for a moment, before a loud creak came from the other side of the room. Red snapped his attention again and found Papyrus, hoody Papyrus, not Boss, cringing as he stepped down the stairs.

 

“Sorry about that, kid. I tried not to spook ya, guess I failed, huh?” Papyrus snickered a little before continuing down the stairs and shuffling through the living room to where Red sat. Papyrus looked him up and down, the same way Sans had done, and Red found the stare to be disconcerting. Red looked away after a moment, huddling further into his blankets. A small cough had him directing his eyes up again, and was a bit taken aback by the warm smile Papyrus wore. He wondered briefly what Boss would look like if he smiled like that.

 

“So…you used sign language yesterday. Is it safe to assume you can’t talk?” Papyrus looked honestly curious, not angry, so Red thought maybe it would be okay to talk about it. Maybe they wouldn’t punish him too badly if he talked to them.

                     

_Yes. My voice doesn’t work._

 

Papyrus nodded before settling on the floor in front of the couch, at the right height to look Red in the eyes. Red found he wasn’t a fan of the feeling he got from being face to face with someone who looked so much like Boss.

 

“Who is Boss?” Red answered without hesitation.

 

_My owner._

 

Papyrus looked a little angry now, and Red found himself pulling further into the couch, as if he could escape this new Boss’ wrath.

 

“Does he…does he look like me? Like you look like my bro?” Red flinched at that. He and Boss were…technically brothers. But not in any way that mattered to either one of them.

 

_Yes. He…he looks like you, only sharper. Red eye lights. Sharp teeth. Red magic. Boss will be angry if I’m not home soon._

 

Red flinched as Papyrus suddenly stood up, a deep scowl on his face. Pushing himself back into the couch, Red let out a little cry of fear as the two large arms from before gently picked him up, pulling his small body into the other’s chest. Red was kept like that for a minute, strong emotions coming off the other’s soul, before Papyrus began to walk to the kitchen. He was set carefully into a chair at the table, Papyrus settling into a seat across from him after. Sans frowned at the two of them from the oven, finishing up something in a skillet before turning the burner off and making his way to the table, several other packages and jars already spread out, a plate in front of three of the chairs.

 

Red watched as Sans set the pan down, some kind of meat mix in it, before whispering a conversation with Papyrus. Once they were done Sans looked over to him, a sad look in his eyes, but a forced smile on his face. He sat down, the two of them getting different things from the packages on the table as Red watched.

 

“Well, you know our names. Is yours Sans as well?” Red looked down at the table, one claw softly lining the wooden stain.

 

_No. My name is Red._

 

Red looked up to find them both giving him sad looks, so he looked away again. Why were they sad? Was it a trick? To make him think they weren’t going to hurt him? Well, without Boss there was little he could do to protect himself anyways. The thought made tears come to his eyes and a weak shudder go through his soul.

 

_If you guys are going to kill me, you don’t have to pretend you aren't going to. I know I’m weak._

 

He began to shake in his seat at the silence. Maybe they were going to drop the act now. Maybe they were going to punish him for sleeping on their furniture, although he’s sure they put him there. Boss had done similar things in the past. He blinked when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around him, raising his head a little. Sans was holding him, bright blue tears flowing out of his eyes. Red blinked through his own tears, completely confused.

 

“We already told you, Red. We aren’t ever going to hurt you. No one is ever going to hurt you again, we promise. Especially not Boss.” Sans spat the last word like it was poison. Red flinched at the tone, but sank into the other’s hold. He looked up to gauge Papyrus’ response to what he had signed, and found Papyrus glaring down at his plate, orange tears falling silently down his own cheeks. Red tilted his head, looking away once Papyrus looked up. Suddenly two more arms were around him, and now he had two crying skeletons holding onto him.

 

“We aren’t going to hurt you. Not ever.” Papyrus echoed his brother, and Red found himself shaking a little. They took the cue and backed off, both of them wiping away their tears, Sans smiling brightly.

 

“Let’s get some food into you! You look like you’re starving!” Sans grabbed a strange, round thing and put some of the meat in it, covering it in little cheese shreds and a little dab of a red sauce. He wrapped it up and put it on Red’s plate, sitting silently to see his reaction. Red looked at him, then back down at the food he’d been given. He thought a moment about how mad Boss would be if he found out…but then his soul shuddered and he hastily began eating, honestly making a mess, but cleaning up every bit of spilled meat and cheese with his weakly conjured tongue. Another wrap appeared on his plate right as he was done, and he looked up at Sans, who was giving him a large, brilliant smile. He looked at Papyrus, who was eating one of his own wraps, but was also smiling.

 

Red blinked at them both before signing a quick thank you and tearing once again into his food.


	3. We Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Red had been with them for two days now. The entire time they were hugging him and asking him if he was okay, if he needed anything to eat, if he wanted anything. It was very unsettling. Boss was probably livid by now. The thought put violent shivers through his bones. Every time it happened they would ask if he was okay and would lift their wrist to his skull. He wasn’t really sure why they did that, but since they never tried to explain he never asked. Must not be important. He had tried to tell them that Boss would kill them if he found him here. That if they didn’t take him back, they would get hurt. They always refused, saying it was “safe here”. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 “Red, we need to get you checked out. Your magic is still a little low, and I think you have a mild fever.” Red looked up from the couch where he had made a tiny nest out of the blankets and sheets they had given him. The surrounding fluff always made him feel safer than being in the open. Which was why he had loved his jacket.

  _Okay._

 He signed to Papyrus, who looked surprised and relieved at his answer. Red knew better than to refuse. Papyrus held his gaze for a moment before turning to the kitchen, where Sans had been cleaning up after lunch. They had a quiet conversation, looking back at him every now and then, but Red was used to such glances. Just not with the amount of seemingly untainted compassion they held. He looked away from them after a few moments, honestly feeling a little uncomfortable with those looks. How was he supposed to take all of this?

 For his entire existence, “Kill or be killed” had been shoved down his throat. First by his…father, then by Boss. He did what he was told, and Boss protected him. If it weren’t for Boss, he would be dead. Even if Boss had almost killed him himself on multiple occasions, that fact still rang true. And yet, here it seemed the motto was “Live and let live”. Neither brother had ever raised their tones at each other, let alone him. He hadn’t seen any scars or bruises on either of their bones. Here it did not SEEM like death waited around every corner. And the idea of that being a possibility scared him.

 “You ready to go, kid?” Red looked up once again to find soft eyelights gazing down at him. Red looked down slightly and found Sans waiting beside his brother, smiling in a strange way. Was it supposed to be encouraging? Is that what that looked like?

  _Yes._

 Papyrus nodded and, without another word, handed Red the small blue jacket they had told him he could borrow. He slipped it on and went to stand up, only for Papyrus to bend down and pick him up, settling him easily against his chest. Red made himself comfortable, still not used to this kind of contact, but resigned to whatever made the much larger skeleton happy. He titled his head and found Sans walking behind them out the door, glancing up to him once to give him another of those “encouraging” smiles. Red didn’t know what exactly he thought of it, but he didn’t dislike it.

 Papyrus walked slowly and smoothly away from the house, trying his hardest not to jostle the tiny skeleton in his arms. Red was the tiniest bit grateful for the consideration, though he would have expected for them to make him walk. Maybe they were afraid of him slowing them down. Soon they were once again surrounded by trees, Sans staying mostly to behind his brother, until Papyrus finally stopped.

 “Bro, I think it’d be better to take a shortcut from here. I really don’t think he’s ready for…traffic.” Red heard Sans mumble a little grumble of acceptance before he moved beside his brother, taking a hold of his arms since both of Papyrus’ hands were occupied.

 “Close your eyes till I tell you, okay?” Papyrus whispered. Red id so immediately, though he felt a tinge of curiosity peak through him. Why did he need to close his eyes? What was traffic? He quickly shoved the thoughts down. He shouldn’t ask questions, even to himself. He’d only get himself in trouble. He was distracted from his thoughts as there was a strange burst of fast moving air around them, as though they were moving incredibly fast. Red scrunched his sockets closed tighter until the feeling dissipated and Papyrus gently rubbed his shaking spine, telling him softly that he could open his eyes.

 Red did so and blinked at the bright lights and white walls that surrounded him, although there were strange, colorful posters in seemingly random places. Red was only aware that they were moving again when Sans called out to someone named “Undyne”, his voice the tiniest bit louder than what he had been using before. Red tried to look around and Papyrus caught on, carefully setting him down after a moment. Red stood shakily on his feet, borrowed slip on shoes protecting his feet from the cold, his arms wrapped firmly around his chest. Papyrus stayed right beside him, one hand on his shoulder, and Sans wasn’t far.

 “So is t-this the l-little guy y-you told m-me about, Sans?” Red felt his sockets widen as he recognized the voice. Sure it was stuttering and not near as dark or vicious as he remembered, but…Red looked up and past Sans, trembling where he stood. It was her. The fish lady who had attempted to kill him several times; who had no problem breaking almost every bone he had as long as Boss let her. Red let out a sharp whimper, stumbling back, trying to push away Papyrus’ hand.

  _No, no, please, I don’t want to, I don’t want to!_

 Red screamed as long arms picked him up, his arms and legs weakly thrashing in Papyrus’ hold, tears streaming down his face. They told him they wouldn’t hurt him! They promised! Red broke down in Papyrus’ arms, still trying desperately to get away. It never mattered what he wanted. They would hurt him, and there was nothing he could do, no way to protect himself. Boss wasn’t here to save him.

 “Red, look at me please.” Red snapped his eyelights up, the voice at just the right tone to command obedience. Sans was in front of him, hands gently holding his face as he looked him in the eyes.

 “This is not your Undyne. She will not hurt you; I will not allow it. What did me and Papy tell you? What did we promise?” Red held Sans stare for a moment before tentatively raising his hands.

  _That you would never hurt me. That no one would ever hurt me again. That Boss would never hurt me again._

 “That’s right, Red. We promised you. We will never break that promise, not ever. Undyne is going to help you get better. Not hurt.” Sans finished with a bright smile, before he slowly pulled Red into a hug. Red accepted it for a moment before he carefully returned it. They stayed like that for a moment, before Sans pulled away and Papyrus set him down, getting on one knee to look him in the eyes.

 “Are you okay to get checked up today? We can wait for a little bit if you aren’t.” Papyrus gave him a serious look. Red looked down for a moment, wiping the tears from his face as he held out his hand.

  _I can do it today. Just…stay with me?_

 Papyrus and Sans smiled, each of them taking one of his small hands in their own.

 “Of course.”  


	4. Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It took a while longer for Red to completely calm down, but once he did he let the others know he was continue. Papyrus kept a hold of him and Sans looked at him every so often to make sure he was still okay. Red, though he believed their promise, still found himself slightly confused as to WHY they cared so much when everyone else in his life had made sure that he knew he was better off dead. He supposed it didn’t really matter now, as long as they kept their promise.

“You’re n-name is R-red?” Red looked up to Undyne and nodded, trying to keep in mind that this was clearly not his Undyne and Papyrus and Sans were there to protect him if she turned out to be like the other Undyne. She smiled to him, trying to look unintimidating as she led the trio to her personal lab. Red studied the room thoroughly; the table had a large cushion that covered the metal and there was a lack of restraining straps. Feeling a little more sure that he wasn’t about to be experimented on, Red gave Papyrus the okay to set him on the table, as long as he and Sans sat on either side of him. They did so without question, not holding onto him but just letting him know that they were there if he needed comfort or to leave.

“Well, I n-need to d-do a couple tests…do you m-mind if I take a r-reading on y-your s-soul?” Red blinked up at her, a little surprised that she asked to look at his soul rather than just doing it, but maybe that was different here too. He nodded, removing his jacket and shirt without much more ceremony, and didn’t miss the horror on their faces. He curled into himself at the stares, though Papyrus quickly pulled himself and Sans out of it once he noticed Red’s discomfort. Undyne noticed Papyrus’ glare and turned away to school her features into something less filled with shock, then continued.

Red’s body was a battlefield of scars and breaks, some seemingly as old as he was himself, some shockingly recent. There was even a smaller cut on his sternum that was still bright red with the irritated marrow beneath. There didn’t seem to be a single bone on his body that hadn’t be broken at least once, from what Undyne could see, and so far she could only see from the waist up. Undyne could see the pain the skeleton brothers were trying to bury so they would keep Red comfortable, and if she was honest she didn’t know how they were able to do it. Blinking several times and taking a calming breath, Undyne began his evaluation.

~.~

It had taken a few hours, but once Undyne had finished Red felt extremely grateful it was over. Papyrus decided to talk to Undyne about the results of everything while Sans took Red outside, determining that fresh air would be helpful to calming him down once again. The Surface, as Sans told him it was called, was strange to Red. The air wasn’t choked with dust, the blue sky was cleared from clouds, unlike the first day he was here, showing off the wide blue expanse that seemed to go on forever. Sans would ramble on about things that Red didn’t know about, but Red let him. If it kept the other happy, he would listen to him talk about the perfect “taco seasonings”, or how Papyrus really needed to get “organic honey”. 

Papyrus came out a half an hour later, anger clearly in his expression, though he hid it once Red looked up to him, trying not to cower. Papyrus smiled and picked him up, taking hold of Sans’ shoulder and porting them straight home. Instead of putting him on the couch, Papyrus walking into the kitchen and whipped up a few of the wraps from before, setting them before Red with a grin.

“Doc says you need to eat more than three meals a day for a little bit, since you’re magic is starved out. We’ll be in just the other room, alright?” Red blinked up to him for a moment, then nodded, taking one the tacos and beginning to eat. Papyrus watched him for a moment before waving Sans into the living room, making certain the door was shut before he looked to Sans with an angry glare on his face.

“What did she say?” Sans asked immediately. Something had been found, something was wrong with Red.

“The bastard forced a soul share. He’ll be able to track him.” Papyrus whispered with a snarl, magic swirling dangerously in his eyes. Sans gaped, his own magic reacting as his fists clenched. He frowned deeply, his sockets narrowing. A monster’s soul was their innermost self; sacred. To force something that only a lifelong lover should have the chance to do was, in a word, horrendous. This “Boss” had done something unforgivable to the poor skeleton in the other room, and now they could not promise that he would never see his “brother” again. Sans sighed deeply, making his frame relax, then turned to Papyrus, eyelights sharp and deadly.

“We made a promise. He is never getting hurt by that demon again. Never again.” Sans growled, his soul pounding in the rage he felt. Papyrus nodded his agreement. This “Boss was getting nowhere near Red. Not if they had anything to say about it. Taking a calming breath, the brother’s put on warm smiles and returned to the kitchen to discuss with Red all the health precautions they would have to take. He was safe with them now. And they weren’t about to let anything happen to him.


	5. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but better than no chapter ^^ Enjoy!!!!!

Red shivered in his sleep, his subconscious slowly alerting him to the fact that he did not wake up in the warm nest of blankets on the comfortable couch he had practically been given by the brothers. A dull sense of unease crept through his soul as he woke up fully, pushing himself up on his hands and ignoring the sharps pains he felt from his stiff, half frozen bones. He was in the middle of a forest, snow covering the ground around him. Red took in a deep breath, terror replacing the unease almost within an instant.

 The air was choked with dust. The trees surrounding him had needles for leaves. There was snow as far as he could see. He was back. Boss would find him now. He was gonna die. Maybe, if he came home as quick as he could, and Boss let him explain, he would get off with a beating? Maybe Boss would spare him, if he came home. As much as the tiny voice in the back of his head insisted it wouldn’t matter, Boss was going to kill him, he needed to stay away; he had to get home. So, bones rattling and that voice silenced, Red got to his feet and began hobbling in what direction he assumed Snowdin laid in.

 

~.~

 It didn’t take long to enter the town borders. Red paused, remembering that the brothers had removed his collar, and panicked for a moment. Without proof of Boss’ ownership, anyone could claim and kill him. Though, once he rose a shaking hand to his neck, he found his collar wrapped tightly around his vertebrae, just as tightly as ever. Maybe the brothers had sent him back? But they had promised… Red shook the thought away. What mattered right now was getting home. So he blocked out the strange betrayal and hurt he felt and made his way as quickly as possible to Boss’ house.

 There didn’t seem to be anyone about, but rather than worry about it Red took advantage, nearly running to the front door of his home and taking the small key Boss kept hidden on the porch to open the door. Red didn’t see how that was safe, but since the key was hidden with magic, maybe only he and Boss could see it. He pushed aside his thoughts once again and ran into the house, firmly shutting the door behind him. It was no warmer in the house than it was outside, but Red was used to it. He slipped off his shoes and the jacket he had borrowed from Sans. Carefully placing it on the back of the couch, Red made his way to the kitchen to find Boss. Maybe he would be home?

 “AH. RED. HOW DISGUSTING.” Red flinched at the voice, his bones rattling in the frigid air. He turned from his course, finding Boos standing at the base of the stairs, arms crossed and vicious sneer on his face. Red didn’t dare look him in the eye.

 “YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOUR DAYS, YOU WORTHLESS SHIT. AND I CAN SENSE YOU’VE EATEN, DON’T THINK I CAN’T.” Boss’ voice cut him straight to the marrow with sheer terror. Red began to raise his hands to sign what had happened, when two sharp bones jutted up from the floor with enough force to break them both. Red screamed out in pain, holding his arms close to his chest. He had no way to tell Boss what happened. Boss didn’t care. Boss was going to kill him.

 Red found himself on his side, Boss over him, kicking him repeatedly in the chest until he felt his sternum crack. Then Boss began to stomp down on his knees, intent on maiming him before dusting him. Boss didn’t say another word through the beating, and all Red could do was scream in the horrible amount of pain he was in, tears streaming down his face. Finally the beating stopped and Boss leaned down to look Red in the face, tilting his chin up to look him in the eye as he yanked his soul from his chest.

 “IT’S A WONDER I DIDN’T DO THIS AGES AGO. GOODBYE, SANS.” Red eyes widened at the use of his real name before Boss’ gloved claws clenched down on his soul, grinding it to dust almost immediately.

 

~.~

 

Red awoke screaming, hands clutching his chest, back in his fluff pile in the warm house on the comfortable couch, the brothers on either side of him as he screamed and bawled.

 “Oh Red, oh Red I’m so sorry, we tried to wake you up, we tried…” Sans said over and over, tears running down his own face as he held Red close. Red looked up at Papyrus, who stayed back when Red flinched. Red stared up at him for a moment, taking deep breaths from his screaming, and broke down, reaching out his hands.

  _I don’t want to go back, I don’t want to go back!_

 He reached out to Papyrus and felt himself be enveloped in warmth and comfort, the brothers giving him all the love and comfort they could. They hadn’t abandoned him. It was a dream.

 “You don’t have to ever go back, Red. Understand? Never ever.” Papyrus quietly muttered, Sans repeating his words. Red soaked it up. He never had to go back. He never had to see Boss again. Never ever. They promised.


	6. Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually going to be shorter than I originally intended, not that its ending any time soon!!! Just going to be shorter than some of my other fics.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Red had now been with the brothers for two weeks, his breaks and bruises fully healed and his body at a much healthier weight. Sans had made sure he had food available at all times, so that when he didn’t feel as though he was going to throw up everything he ate, he could eat. Red became much less skittish around them as they continually proved that they would never hurt him. But as time went on and Red truly began to think a little for himself, he would have occasions of intense fear, in which he was convinced the brothers were going to take him back or let Boss take him away. Every time it happened Papyrus and Sans would cuddle him, surrounding him with their honest emotion, telling him they were never taking him back, that Boss would never be able to take him away, that they wouldn’t allow it.

 

Red still wasn’t used to people not trying to remind him he should be dead. Wherever he went back in Snowdin, there wasn’t a single person he knew that didn’t remind him daily how much they wanted to kill him. For that to be replaced with two skeletons that wanted nothing more than for him to be safe and happy, that let him hog all their extra blankets and pillows for a nest on their couch, that fed him and clothed him…it simply blew his mind. That voice that he had thought Boss had killed whispered to him at times, reminding him that he wasn’t Boss’ pet anymore, that he was free. As if he needed the reminder. To be free was a strange thing, and one he had never known before he ended up in this strange place.

 

He was created by his father, Gaster, in a lab. Gaster, as soon as he turned two, had begun experimenting on him. It was when he was nine that Gaster made a miscalculation and Red was left with a single HP. Useless in terms of science, Gaster had contacted Boss, who he had created years before Red in an attempt to control the military by training him to be the best leader he could. Boss had turned on him once he was of age to take command, going along with his own plans and leaving Gaster to rot in his labs. Gaster, having no reason to keep Red with his now flat line health, contacted his first “son”. Boss had come and taken him home. He had been his slave ever since, losing his name and identity once he became an adult and becoming Red, pet for his brother, walking talking EXP.

 

But now he was here. He wasn’t Gaster’s lab rat. He wasn’t Boss’ slave. He was Red, a skeleton who lived with Sans and Papyrus, who ate tacos and slept in a giant fluff nest. What he was supposed to do now he wasn’t entirely certain…but maybe he didn’t have to do anything for the moment. All this thinking was very exhausting.

 

~.~

 

Red sat huddled in his blankets, completely hidden from view except for the top of his head and his sockets. He watched curiously as Papyrus walked quickly into the kitchen where Sans was doing the lunch dishes, excitedly whispering something in his ear. Sans turned and squealed, causing Red to flinch a little, though not near as much as he had before. They both turned to him, large smiles on their faces, and he tilted his head.

 

“Red, would you be okay with taking a quick trip into town with us? It would be fast.” Sans asked, almost bouncing in place. Red found the whole situation cute, that whisper in his head smiling at how excited Sans was.

 

_Sure. Where are we going?_

 

“You’ll like it, I’m sure. Not entirely sure how to explain it, so we’ll just let you see for yourself.” Papyrus said before walking over with Red’s jacket. Red slipped out of his nest and put on his jacket and shoes. He could walk by himself at this point, though he still needed help keeping his balance at times. Papyrus gently put down one arm for Red to grab onto, before holding Sans’ hand. Red closed his eyes tightly, holding onto Papyrus for dear life as the strange blast of air flew around him.

 

“You can open your eyes now, Red.” Sans said kindly, letting Red grab onto one of his own arms as Papyrus let go. Red blinked, nasal ridge crinkling at the sudden strange smell he was assaulted with. He looked around, Papyrus and Sans staying at his side, Sans still letting him use him for support. They were in a relatively small building; Red could see all four walls from where he stood. There were several shelves with colorful bags and cans on them, all of them labeled as some kind of food. Red’s attention was soon directed to the back of the building, however, as a strange chorus of noise emanated from the area.

 

Sans and Papyrus lead him back to where the noises came from, making certain he wasn’t becoming overwhelmed as they went. Red was simply curious for the moment, until he came around a corner and was faced with a glass wall, the glass a barrier between the store and what looked to be a multitude of cats and dogs. Red paused for a moment, memories of the Dog Guard coming back, but once he saw a few of the smaller ones flop around each other, fur mostly fluff and ears turned every which way, he found himself walking closer to the glass.

 

“I’m going to go talk to the adoption lady. Sans, help him pick out something, yeah?” Red looked up, shocked. They were going to let him get one of these animals? Why? He looked to Sans confused, but found the other simply smiling and leading him to the door that lead past the glass. Red was instantly bombarded with noise, startling him quite a bit. Sans held him until he was able to calm down his breathing. A dog was not the way to go.

 

_I don’t think I would like a dog._

 

Sans nodded, smiling sympathetically. Red looked around for a moment, gazing at all the cats and kittens that lounged around and played, until his eyelights settled on one cat that was resting on a high ledge, away from the other pets. Red carefully made his way over, Sans using his magic to gently keep the dogs from pouncing on him as he went. Red finally made it to the ledge, the cat gazing at him lazily, though it seemed curious. Maybe it had never seen a skeleton before, Red mused.

 

Red slowly stuck out one hand, and nearly giggled as the cat pushed his head up and into his hand, quickly getting to his feet to receive pats. Red readily gave them, smiling as he loved on the small, furry creature, noticing as he pet it that its legs were much shorter than the other cats’, almost like stubs. To his dismay, one of the cat’s ears had apparently been mauled and then healed. Red gently brought his other hand up and actually laughed as the cat readily got in his arms, purring as it smuggled into his chest.

 

“Have you picked one, Red?” Red heard Papyrus ask from the door. Red turned around, tears in his sockets as he smiled to the two of them, carefully balancing the cat on his forearms so that he could use his hands.

 

_It’s been hurt, like me. I want to take care of it, is that okay?_

 

Red blinked as Sans began wiping away his own tears, a large smile on his face as he lead Red back to the other side of the room, Red’s hands back under the cat as he cradled it.

 

“Of course, Red. Let’s get it some supplies and then we can take it home.”

 

“That one’s a girl, actually! Been through a bit of hell that one has. Terrible owners, used it for dog fighting bait, lucky she’s alive.” Red looked up to the woman that had spoken, anger flooding him as he thought if this poor, loving cat being used for any type of fighting.

 

“What would you like to name her?” the woman asked softly, as if aware that Red was anxious to be around new people. Red freed one hand to answer.

 

_M O L L Y_


	7. Chirp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Red awoke to a slight lick to his nasal aperture, startled only for a moment before Molly began purring, sensing his fright. He smiled as he snuggled his face into her thick white fur, feeling her lowly mew and push into his skull as she attempted to wake him up. Chuckling lowly, Red finally sat up, rubbing his face before bending down and allowing Molly to crawl onto his shoulders and perch there. When she had first started doing so he was afraid she would fall and get hurt, but after a few sudden turns and stops he found that she kept her balance fairly well, so allowed it.

“Oh, Red, you’re awake!” Sans smiled to him from the stove as he walked into the kitchen, heading over to where they had set up Molly’s feeding station. She couldn’t get up to it herself unless Red helped her, but she didn’t like being close to the ground. Red assumed this was because of what her previous owners had done to her, and was another reason he let her perch on him while he went about his day. Molly chirped and hopped carefully from his shoulder, joyfully eating the tuna Sans had put out for her. Red smiled and caressed her for a moment before sitting at the table, where Sans was just setting him down a plate of his own breakfast.

Red smiled down at his plate of sausage, eggs, and two biscuits, before looking up to Sans to show his gratitude. Sans seemed shocked for a moment, before he carefully and slowly made his way around the table, pulling Red into a gentle hug. Red stiffened but allowed it, a bit confused. Sure the other seemed to love hugs, but where was this one coming from? Sans finally pulled away after a moment, stars in his eyes and smile seeming too large for his face.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…I haven’t seen you smile like that since you came here…you seem happy and I’m glad.” Sans then went back to plating up breakfast for himself and Papyrus, leaving Red to stare after him. Red didn’t smile often…well, to be honest he never smiled before he came here. He never had a reason to. But living here, with the brothers, and knowing they would never send him back, would never hurt him…it did make him happy. Maybe he should show them that? Maybe he could try and smile at them more often; if he could go off Sans reaction they’d respond to it well enough.

Molly chirped and mewed as Red finished eating, causing him to chuckle and walk over to let her on his shoulders. She positioned herself carefully before nuzzling the back of his skull, letting him know it was okay to move. She really was a smart cat…

“Hey Red? There’s someone at the door for you.” Red looked up confused at Papyrus, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Red tilted his head but followed the other to the living room, where the front door was open with Undyne standing just inside, out of her lab coat, but carrying a bag of tools with her. Red gave her a questioning look before raising his hands.

_For me? Why?_

“Oh, well, its b-been a month s-since your l-last check up, s-so I thought I’d come b-by and make s-sure you’re doing okay.” Undyne said softly, more than likely remembering how he had reacted to her presence before. Red looked down at the ground for a moment, his teeth grinding, before he nodded and walked over to his nest. Molly nuzzled him soothingly as his emotions began to shift. He lifted a hand to scratch behind her ears as he settled himself on top of some of his pillows so Undyne could have better access. She didn’t hurt him before. Papyrus and Sans promised, and they kept their promise before, they wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

Undyne seemed to take a calming breath before coming over herself, setting the bag down beside him before looking through it and finally finding whatever it was she was looking for. As she began looking over his scars, she asked about how he was eating, if he was sleeping, and how often he had nightmares. He was eating more now than he had ever eaten before in his life (“three square meals” as Sans called them didn’t exist where he came from), he slept every night, all night, and occasionally took naps with Molly during the day, and after the first nightmare he had only had two more, neither of which were pleasant but Sans and Papyrus were there to comfort him after each.

“And who’s this b-beautiful little th-thing?” Undyne finally asked as she checked his skull crack.

_Molly. She is my cat, I got her from the pet place. She was hurt so I picked her._

Undyne had an understanding glint in her eye that Red appreciated. She seemed to understand his reasoning. As did the brothers. After a few more tests Undyne declared him at good health, though he should still take it easy as his magic was at a fairly low level. Red nodded that he understood before getting in his nest and pulling Molly in with him, who didn’t seem at all bothered by the tight quarters. Undyne smiled to him before giving Papyrus a look. Undyne then went into the kitchen, the brothers following her as Red drifted off to sleep.

 

~.~

 

Undyne looked nervous again, and Papyrus couldn’t tell if it was about Red or something else.

“Is he okay? We’ve been making sure he eats and drinks plenty of water.” Sans said, eyelights small with worry. Undyne sighed and looked extremely uncomfortable with what she was about to say, but at the same time determined to say it.

“I used what r-readings I h-had on his magic to t-track his universe. B-because his P-papyrus marked him, he c-can find him, even th-through Universes.  I…I f-found that someone from that u-universe is t-trying to form an o-opening to our o-own. His Papyrus is t-trying to g-get here.”

Undyne looked sorrowful, though the room quickly filled with rage filled magic from both Papyrus and Sans. Boss was attempting to come and get his “property”. And like hell the Skeleton Brothers were going to sit back and let it happen.


	8. Boss Meets the Blueberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the Boss Beatdown you have all been waiting for!!!! Or is it >u>
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

They knew they would have to talk to Red about this. They would have to tell him his brother…no, his _abuser_ was trying to come and take him away. The real struggle would be to convince him to stay with Undyne while they took care of it. To convince him that they weren’t going to let anything happen to him; that “Boss” wasn’t taking him back to the hell he had escaped. Undyne gave them a tentative timeline for when she thought, based on the progress already made, that Boss would arrive. She promised to keep an eye on things and let them know if the evil Papyrus would arrive earlier than expected. Undyne then gave Red one more quick look over, smiled gently, and left.

 Red nodded goodbye, still settled in his nest, Molly having essentially wrapped around his waist. He looked up to Sans and Papyrus, who had seen Undyne to the door, then stood in the middle of the living room, a very worried look on their faces. He felt a tiny pit of fear grow in his middle. Something was wrong. Was it him? Did Undyne find something?

  _What’s wrong?_

 Papyrus looked over to him, a warm smile covering the worry his face held, though Red could still see it in his eyes. Sans looked over as well, instantly walking over to sit beside him on the couch, close enough to talk without being in Red’s space.

 “Nothing is wrong with you, Red. Undyne said you are doing much better, actually!” Sans said happily, smiling brightly. Red tilted his head. If nothing was wrong with him, then why did they look so anxious?

 “Red…we need you to listen for a few minutes, okay?” Papyrus asked, his voice quiet. Red felt the fear grow a little, but nodded. Papyrus took a deep breath, locked eyes with Sans for a moment, then sat on the floor in front of Red.

 “Undyne found out something very serious. I want you to know that Sans and I are going to take care of it, and absolutely nothing is going to happen to you. We won’t allow it.” Red blinked. What…what did he mean? What was going to happen that they were going to…

  _I don’t…I don’t understand?_

 Sans sighed, gently taking a hold of one of Red’s hands, Papyrus taking a hold of the other.

 “Your…brother is trying to get here.” Red sat there for a moment, trying to process that. His brother…Boss? Boss was trying to get here, was trying to get him back, was going to take him back, he was going back…

 Red wasn’t aware of himself again until he found himself off the couch and in Papyrus’ arms, Sans wrapped around them both, both of them flooding the room with calming, soothing magic, whispering to him. Red felt himself trembling and could feel tears pouring down his face. He had completely blanked out for a few minutes. Slowly he pushed back from Papyrus’ chest, raising his hands with only a slight pause before he began moving them.

  _You…you promised, you promised never again_

 “Yes, we did. And we meant it. We are not going to let him take you.” Papyrus said with absolute conviction.

 “We would kill him before he would lay a single phalange on you, Red. He is coming nowhere near you.” Sans nearly growled.

 Red looked back at him in surprise, before a fresh set of tears began falling down his skull and he huddled into Papyrus, the three of them holding each other tightly. Red trusted them. If they said Boss was not going to get him, he believed them. They promised.

 

~.~

 

It had been two weeks since Undyne had given them the news that Red’s Papyrus was attempting to breach their universe. During this time Red had started to fall into a pattern of living with the brothers, slowly becoming more and more comfortable with them, slowly letting himself believe no one was going to hurt him anymore. He and Sans cooked meals, as Red found he had a certain joy from cooking. Food in general was such a rare thing for him to enjoy before that he found great satisfaction in cooking for the brothers and gauging their reactions.

 Molly was with him almost every second of them day, either perched on his shoulder or lying in the fluffy hoody the brothers had bought for him the day after telling him his “brother” was on the way. He really loved the soft, light gray jacket, with the red fur that line the inside and kept his still rather thin bones warm. He still made use of his nest, the closeness helping him sleep when nothing else cold, though he had moved from the couch to another bed set up for him in Sans’ room. He was still shocked they had gotten it for him, though they promised it hadn’t cost much. He didn’t want to make them spend a lot of money on him, though they seemed happy when bringing him home a present that he loved.

 Red, in a word, had never been happier. He was no longer fearing for his life on a daily basis, no longer being both physically and mentally abused at every turn. He was in a warm, loving home, with the two brothers who had taken him in and didn’t care if he had a panic attack, if he got scared, if he was too sick to eat or sleep. All they cared about was that he got better, that he knew how much they cared about him.

 It was a regular day, Red and Sans making sausage and eggs for breakfast, Molly on her perch and eating her own breakfast, when Papyrus ran into the room.

 “Undyne just called. The tear’s open, he’s on his way.” Red dropped the bowl of eggs he was whisking, his forgotten fear rushing back in that instant, only for the brothers to overwhelm it with their own magic.

 “Okay. Brother, please take him to Undyne’s, I’ll go and look for Boss and call you when I find him.” Red was no kay with this plan. He didn’t want to leave the brothers by themselves; he was so afraid Boss would kill them as he had so many others. But he didn’t have a choice as Papyrus picked him up, rubbing his spine calmingly as he pushed Red’s face into his shoulder and took a shortcut to Undyne’s house. Red saw that she was ready for him, standing on her front porch with her door wide open. Papyrus walked him inside and noticed with great relief that she had thought out things. There was already a soft nest for Red to hide in, situated in a corner of the room that wasn’t visible from the door.

 “Red, I promise as soon as we take care of your Papyrus we will be back to get you. We’ll have hamburgers for supper, with extra mustard. Sound good?” Red had tears in his eyes as he settled himself into the nest Undyne had made for him, Papyrus helping him settle in. He looked up and nodded, eyelights trembling.

  _You better come back. You and Sans better come back._

 Papyrus smiled at his almost angry signing and nodded.

 “I promise.”

 

~.~

 

Sans watched from a distance as the angry, tall skeleton stormed about the forest that was near their house, clearly holding a tracker of some sort. He had already sent a text off to Papyrus letting him know his location, afraid that if he called the obviously experienced skeleton below him would hear. Sans watched this evil version of his brother storm around, cursing loudly to himself before finally smirking and heading in the direction of their house. Sans did not intend for him to make it even that far.

 “Halt right now!” Sans called out, standing himself in front of the evil Papyrus, rage filling his soul as he noticed just how nice this skeleton’s clothes were. He was wearing dark leather, steel armor, and a crimson, thick silk scarf. The other looked him up and down for a moment, eye sockets narrowed.

 “YOU AREN’T MY DOG. YOU WOULD DO WELL TO GET OUT OF MY WAY, MUTT.” The other had a high pitched and snotty voice, unpleasant to the ears as he seemed to yell every word he said. Sans growled at how the other spoke of Red, his rage making his magic spark violently around him.

 “You would do well to not speak of Red that way again, brute.” Sans watched with satisfaction as the other snarled, sending a wave of bone attacks in his direction without even moving his arm. Sans dodged without effort. Training with Alphys in the Underground wasn’t just for fun.

 “I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I DUST YOU.” Evil Papyrus lowly growled, obviously expecting Sans to cower in fear as the monster’s in his own universe did. Sans wasn’t those monsters. He smirked as he felt the tell-tale crack of magic behind him, his brother finally joining him, his own anger flowing around them in waves. Sans cracked his neck and flew forward, using his height to his advantage as he dove underneath the evil skeleton’s legs, jumping up quickly and knocking the other’s knees forward.

 “We are going to make you regret **every little thing** you did to **_your own brother_**.”

 

~.~

 

Undyne tried to talk to him, to keep him calm, but after the first hour Red simply hid away in the nest she had made for him, covering his head with his hands and curling into himself as he cried. They couldn’t be dead. If they died, who would stop Boss from getting him? But…Boss was very powerful. He was almost as powerful as Asgore, he heard people say. He had seen with his own eyes how easily Boss dusted other monsters. But Papyrus and Sans were powerful…surely they could defeat him, with both of them?

 “Red, would you like something to drink?” he heard Undyne try again, worried about his health. He didn’t answer. His magic felt sick at the thought that the brothers might die. They couldn’t die, they couldn’t die, they COULDN’T DIE

 “Red?” Red jerked at the voice. He jumped out of his nest and into Papyrus and Sans’ arms, ignoring their oofs of pain and slight laughter. He tightly held the both, unwilling to let them go, so they simply slid to the floor, holding him in return.

 “I told you we would be back, Red. Hamburgers with extra mustard, right?” Papyrus asked teasingly, though Red could hear the relief in his voice.

  _I don’t care about the stupid hamburgers! I was so scared he would kill you guys, and all you can say is hamburgers!_

 Red signed quickly and angrily, glaring at Papyrus for a moment before pulling himself to them tighter than before. This time Sans giggled lightly, Papyrus laughing as he pulled Red into his lap.

 “I promised we’d be back, didn’t I? Your Boss didn’t stand a chance against the Lazy Papyrus and the Magnificent Sans.” Red huffed and lightly slapped at him as Sans giggled once more, the three of them huddling close together.

 “Don’t worry Red. He’s never coming back. You’re safe with us.” Red nodded at the whispered words, exhaustion from his hours of nonstop worrying starting to settle in. Boss was never coming back. He never had to worry about going back again. The thought made his soul glow warmly as he fell asleep, snuggled closely to the brothers, their own souls glowing in response.


	9. Two Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy timeskips, Batman!!!

It had been two years. Two years since Red had suddenly universe hopped, two years since he had met the Swap brothers. Two years since they had defeated Boss and promised him that he would never have to go back. Red had flourished, for lack of a better word, living in the new universe he found himself in.

He found himself capable, more so by every week that passed, of more emotion than blind fear or mindless obedience. Molly had helped tremendously for when Papyrus and Sans thought he was ready to meet new people, with his permission of course. Everyone that came, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore; all people Red didn’t know from his old universe, all except Undyne, who he had already learned to trust. It was fascinating to watch them all be enamored with his Molly, each of them saying something or other about her short legs or her beautiful fur. Red found it much easier to stay calm when the focus wasn’t on him.

Red found that, after the first few months, it became easier to eat regular food at normal intervals, reaching a much healthier body mass with Sans’ help. He was sick less often, though both Papyrus and Sans still insisted he wear his hoodie, his scarf, and his shoes when they went anywhere. He didn’t mind, especially when the weather turned to something similar to how he remembered Snowdin being. Everything covered in snow, the air biting at his skull. Papyrus would take him on walks when it was warm enough, trying to get his strength up to where he could move around on his own.

Surprisingly, it took him a full year to discover the…more than brotherly relationship Sans and Papyrus were in. When he first caught them kissing, just a quick peck on the teeth, he pretended he hadn’t seen. He found it confusing at first. Were brothers allowed to love each other like that? It wasn’t until he saw them smiling at each other one evening, nothing but pure adoration and affection emanating from their eyelights, and watched them share a tender kiss that he decided he didn’t care if other people thought it was right or not. They were in love, he could feel it even from the other room. He could notice it more and more after that, the fleeting glances throughout the day, the small touches here or there as they passed each other in the house or when Sans was serving dinner.

He found it cute, to be completely honest. Once he was capable of thinking about things in such a way. It was freeing, to not be under his brother’s hold. In more ways than one.

 

~.~

 

Red stood in the kitchen, a new recipe open on the tablet Undyne had gotten him for Christmas, the tablet itself propped up where he could easily see it as he moved about the kitchen. It was his turn to cook, and remembering Sans’ preference for Mexican food, Red had looked up something new he wanted to try and make. Quesadillas were supposed to be easy, for the most part, and Red thought Sans would enjoy the spice of the homemade queso. For Papyrus Red planned a honey-heavy dessert, though honey wasn’t his favorite ingredient to work with. It made it phalanges feel sticky and, when he first touched the stuff, reminded him of marrow. It had been a while since he had attempted cooking with honey, but since his last breakdown had been a good five months before, Red felt determined to try again.

“Hey, smells good.” Red turned slightly to find Papyrus standing in door way of the kitchen, leaning on the door frame. He smiled, then rose his hands to show they weren’t exactly in signing shape. Papyrus laughed lightly and nodded, walking over. “So, me and Sans wanted to talk to you about something over supper. Is that okay?” Papyrus looked away as he spoke, belying his nervousness on the subject. Red tilted his head as he worked the dough for the dessert, wondering what they needed to speak to him about that Papyrus would be nervous over. Was Sans nervous as well? Probably not, he seemed the surer of himself of the two. Red nodded, smiling once more before mock frowning, making shooing motions towards the door.

_Out! It’s not done!_

He sloppily signed, his fingers clumped with dough. Papyrus took the hint anyways and left with a large, teasing smile on his face. Red shook his head before turning back to the meal. Whatever they wanted to talk to him about would just have to wait until supper.

 

~.~

 

“Red, this is amazing!” Red nodded and laughed a little as sans went on and on about how good his “cheese only tacos” were. Papyrus enjoyed the meal as well, though he only became vocal in his praise when Red brought the dessert out of the oven, his homemade honeybuns cooked to a perfect golden brown. Red felt a swell of pride in him that they enjoyed his food so much, feeling a slight blush come over his face as they continued with their praises. Soon, however, supper was done, and Sans and Papyrus both stayed seated, rather than cleaning up as they did every other night. Papyrus gave him a pointed look and Red nodded, clearing only the plates and silverware from the table before sitting back down, Molly jumping up and lounging in his lap. He gave her a few calming pets, steeling himself for whatever important talk they wanted to have.

“So, Red, like I said earlier, we have something we need to talk to you about.” Papyrus started, the old nervousness returning.

“A couple things, actually.” Sans continued. “The first is that, well…Papyrus and I are in a…are in a relationship. A romantic one.” Both of the brothers had slight blushes on their faces from the confession, but Red simply smirked.

_I know. I saw you kissing, you numbskulls._

Sans seemed even more flustered at his pun, though Papyrus started snickering. Their blushes had increased at them being caught, however.

“You knew? For how long?”

_Couple months? Maybe? It doesn’t matter, I think you guys are perfect together._

Red signed with a genuine smile, honesty in his gaze. Sans and Papyrus seemed to be grateful that he didn’t think it was wrong, or gross. They both got up to give him a hug, one that he returned in full. After a few moments they both sat back down, and seemed to get serious once again.

“There was something else we wanted to talk to you about.” Sans started, then took a deep breath. “Did your Papyrus ever…did he ever touch you in weird places? Or mess with your soul?” Both of the brothers looked absolutely repulsed by the insinuation he might have been, and Red understood to an extant what he meant. Gaster, the old bastard, had taught him about science related subjects during experiments; it kept Red focused and calm when Gaster needed him to be still, unless he wanted an arm or a leg sawn off.

One day he had talked to him about monster reproduction. Skeleton monster reproduction in specific. Although he had been a bit too young to fully understand it at the time, Red had been dragged on small excursions to the Dump from time to time and found books about science, old, ratty, soaked things that never lasted long. He soaked any information he found, and understood at least basic monster genetics. With that he thought back to all that Gaster had told him and pieced together at least a few basic things. He had also asked Undyne a few things, just to get his facts right, though she seemed to get a bit embarrassed when talking about certain things. So when San asked if his brother had ever touched him in “weird places”, he knew what he meant. He was asking if his brother had ever raped him.

_Boss never touched me. Not in that way._

Sans and Papyrus both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, though they instantly looked back to him as he began to sign once more.

_He did touch my soul. Forced magic into it a few years after he got me. That’s why I can’t talk. Why my voice doesn’t work. It messed up my magic._

Red looked down, a sad smile on his face. He remembered the day Boss had brought him into the basement and forcefully summoned his soul, bright red tendrils of magic forcing their way through his own muted magic and nestling, thornily, deep in the center of the throbbing soul. He remembered screaming, the shrill sounds bouncing off the stone walls, of the beating he got for his screams. He remembered waking up, chained in the basement as further punishment, and attempting to talk. He remembered crying, sobbing, silently, as he realized Boss had taken his voice.

He looked up and saw tears in the brother’s sockets, both of them looking horrified. He realized his hands were shaking, one of them rubbing at his chest, where his soul lay, untouched since that day.

_I’m okay now. I’m with you two. Boss can never hurt me again._

Red signed, sad smile still stretched across his skull. Sans smiled in return and nodded, getting to his feet before shakily starting to clean up their mess. Papyrus stayed still for a moment, before he stood to his feet and knelt down beside Red, clinking their foreheads together. Red felt a little shocked at the gesture; he had only ever seen Sans and Papyrus do so. He knew what such a gesture meant. He rose his hands to ask, only to be stopped by both Sans and Papyrus, both of them smiling to him cryptically before leaving the room. 

Red stayed put, still staring after them, Molly purring against him. What the hell just happened?


	10. Clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this gave me so much damn trouble, but this did NOT want to get written for whatever reason *sighs heavily*
> 
> Enjoy!!

Red thought on the skeleton kiss Papyrus had given him for the weeks that followed their talk. It was true he had only seen Sans and Papyrus make such a gesture, but if he was honest his knowledge of skeleton mannerisms and culture was very limited. It could have been a completely platonic gesture and not meant to be flirting in any way.

It was hard to keep the thought in his mind as time went on, however. Both of the brothers began spending as much time with him as possible, even more than when he was still struggling with his panic-driven anxiety. If he was resting in the living room, they were at his sides, watching something on the TV. If he was cooking in the kitchen, they were either sitting at the table (Papyrus) or helping him out (Sans). He didn’t mind the company, but he did find it a little odd that they were being as clingy as they were. He even asked them about it one night, after the two of them hadn’t left his side for the entire day.

His answer was pronounced blushes and stuttering words, at least from Sans. Papyrus definitely blushed, but assured Red that they just enjoyed spending time with him. He took the answer for what it was and decided to forget about it, until the night Sans had come up to him while he was doing the dishes and simply hugged him from behind, his face settling at the crook of Red’s neck. Red stiffened up, but Sans didn’t move, simply breathing before pulling away and smiling.

_Needed a hug, Sans?_

“No, no, you just looked really soft!” With that rather vague answer Sans left the kitchen, the bones of Red’s cheeks lighting up a soft crimson. He…looked soft? Looking down at himself, he was only wearing one of his green tees, the fabric not especially thick or cozy in any way. The blush persisted as Red finished up his turn of the chores and went to his room, determined to put the thought out of his mind with a couple hours of let’s play videos. He was successful until Papyrus came in and decided to join him, leaning with his head on Red’s shoulder. So much for that.

 

~.~

 

Red walked through town, finally comfortable enough with the noise and crowds to go to Undyne’s house by himself. He always rushed there on foot and took a short cut back, but he felt proud that he could do it all by himself. In fact, this was the first time in at least a month he had been alone for longer than five minutes, the brothers having gotten even clingier as time went on. He hoped to talk to Undyne about the shift in attention he was receiving, if only to cross out the possibility they were interested in him.

Finally arriving at the small, if not sturdily reinforced house Undyne shared with Alphys (the steel walls were a late addition that was sorely needed), Red brushed what little snow had fallen on his jacket from his walk and knocked on the door. It only took a moment for someone to scramble through the house, the noise loud enough to carry from upstairs to downstairs and through the thick door. Red smirked a little as Undyne opened the door with a flurry of movement and immediately walked back the way she came, giving Red only a little, harried smile in greeting. He didn’t mind; this hadn’t been the first time he had shown up in the middle of one of Undyne’s experiments. While it had taken a couple incidents to fully cement in his mind that Undyne truly wasn’t upset about getting interrupted, now he just let himself in and shut the door, reveling in the warmth of indoors.

“Hey, R-red? Can you p-please get the jar of mayonnaise f-from the fridge?” he heard the fish call from upstairs. Nodding, mostly to himself than anything, Red hopped up and headed for the kitchen, passing a large project of some kind in the narrow space provided and grabbing the mayo from the fridge shelf. After making sure he didn’t accidently knock over anything on his way back out of the kitchen, Red made his way through the house and up to the spare master bedroom Undyne had turned into a small lab.

Some days the small of harsh chemicals and sterile environments just got to him, and after all his recent confusion over his own emotions, Red decided it would be safer for both him and the scientist for him to use the side room she had installed for such occasions. It was carpeted, had a plush couch, and had a large see-through window taking up one wall, a small slot for handing items through near the table Undyne worked at.

He shuffled over to the slot and waited for Undyne to look up before sliding the jar through, not entirely certain he wanted to know why she needed mayonnaise of all things. She smiled to him and continued her work, though Red could tell by the lack of conversation she was waiting on him to get comfortable.

“Something on your mind? Y-you look worried a-about something.” She asked finally, moving to her computer so she could type in her data without looking away from Red. He sighed. Of course she noticed, this was Undyne, the first person to always tell he needed space or was falling into an attack. He could trust her.


	11. You Puff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The longer Undyne went on about the time leading up to Sans and Papyrus finally entering a relationship, the brighter Red’s blush became. She went into great detail about certain events that he wasn’t sure he needed, nor wanted, to know about; but he didn’t dare ask her to stop because she was one of the few people he knew who could give him any advice. Now he was home, the house empty for once, the plan he had formed with Undyne running through his head.

If he knew anything from their discussion, it was that if the brother truly did have that sort of affection for him, they would probably never do anything about it. They were both anxious about that kind of love from Undyne’s description, and it most likely didn’t help that Red had come to them from the background he did. He was sure they were afraid to tell him, that it would trigger something. He wasn’t sure himself how he felt about the two of them beyond the familial, but he felt he needed to know if they really did love him like they loved each other. It seemed impossible, but after telling Undyne all that had happened, it only seemed to cement to her how they must feel.

It was Sans’ turn to cook, so Red didn’t have much to do in the way of chores. It gave him ample time to prepare for the inevitable awkwardness. He just had to make sure neither of them left or dodged his questions.

 

~.~

 

“Hey bro, the tacos were really good. Did you do something different with them?” Papyrus asked as the three of them sat at the table, Red smiling and nodding his agreement of the assessment. Sans blushed and waved away their praise, stating that he hadn’t done anything special. With a shrug Papyrus continued eating, but Red paused, determining that now would be as good a time as any.

_Can I talk to you two?_

Sans and Papyrus both looked at him, concern filling their features. He sighed, then continued.

_I went to talk to Undyne today. About you two. She told me I should talk to you both and not let you get out of it._

Now they looked nervous, a slight blush on both of their cheeks.

“What, uh…what do you mean?” Papyrus asked, his voice choking up a little at the ideas flitting through his head at what Red and Undyne could have talked about. Sans simply stared at Red, eyelights a little smaller than normal. Red narrowed his sockets. He would get his answer, they would just have to suck it up.

_I know you both love each other in a romantic way. And yes, I know what all that kind of relationship entails, I looked it up. Now, I need to know. Do you two love me like you love each other, or not?_

Red would have laughed at the look on their faces at his bold question, if it hadn’t been such a serious situation. Papyrus had gone completely stiff, his cheeks a bright golden-orange and his sockets as wide as they would go. Sans was sporting a fierce teal blush, his eyelights completely gone from his own sockets. Red didn’t sign anything, waiting for a response. After a few, long minutes, he started to get the feeling they may not answer him, which was disappointing. He frowned and picked at the remaining food on his plate, wishing they would just give him a straight answer, and didn’t realize he had tears pooling in his sockets until the two brothers seemed to snap out of their daze.

“No, no, Red, please don’t cry!” Sans exclaimed, at Red’s side in a moment. Papyrus stood from his seat as well, but kept his distance as emotions seemed to fight for dominance in his mind. Red wiped his sockets, but refused to look up at the two of them.

_I don’t care if you don’t, I just need to know._

He signed, his hands shaking slightly. He honestly didn’t care if they didn’t love him like that; the confusion and indecision was killing him. When neither of the brothers spoke Red pushed himself away from the table, a deep scowl on his face. He didn’t know why he thought this would work, or even why he thought they might be interested in the first place. No one loved broken things romantically.

“Red, please, wait.” Red paused in the doorway to the kitchen, the two skeletons behind him finally loving from their spots. They gently turned him around, pulling him into their arms, the two of them whispering apologies as he sniffled into their chests.

“We…we were afraid. You said your Papyrus never…” Papyrus started, though his voice hitched, unable to continue the thought.

“We love you so, so much Red. We didn’t want to scare you by pushing our feelings on you.” Sans finished, holding Red tightly as though the smallest skeleton would push them away in disgust for admitting they loved him. Red huffed, though he was smiling.

_You aren’t pushing your feelings on me, you puff. I wanted to know, and you told me._

Papyrus and Red snickered as Sans puffed up his cheeks at the nick name, though he nuzzled Red’s skull much how Papyrus had done all those weeks ago. Red felt his own cheeks warm at the gesture, but returned it with only a second’s hesitation. He still wasn’t completely sure what he felt. But he got the feeling it would be very easy to fall in love with these two.


	12. Donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end. I fell in love with these three and, after a while, lost all interest in writing smut for them. I do have a couple oneshots planned set in the same universe, and perhaps I'll write some smut there, but otherwise it just didn't...fit.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you to everyone who read this.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Red watched Sans dance about the room, a large, content smile on his face. The other had been dancing along to a new CD Papyrus had gotten him as he cleaned. He had to admit, while the music wasn’t exactly for him; it was pretty damn easy to bob around to. It was when Sans began to try and sing along with lyrics that he didn’t know that Red started to laugh, what little voice he had left coming through. Sans turned at the noise, a giant grin on his face, and danced even wilder than before, determined to make Red a laughing mess.

Papyrus came home to a chortling Red on the couch, face a beet red and Sans sitting on the floor, laughing so hard he could no longer keep standing. He stared at them both for a moment, a baffled smile on his face, before shaking his head and walking to the kitchen.

“I don’t even want to know!” he yelled over his shoulder, trying to be heard over the music still blaring from the radio that sat on a side table, causing Red to laugh even harder than before. Sans attempted to get up from the floor to help his brother, only to fall back on his tailbone, his chest heaving as he wheezed out, trying to breath through his laughter. Red was truly unable to breath and had finally somewhat calmed down, a few giggles escaping now and then as he laid flat on his back.

Sans copied his position, right in the middle of the living room floor, smiling up at the ceiling with a soft blue blush on his skull. “I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard in  _ years _ .” he said hoarsely, turning his head slightly to see what Red signed.

_ Me either. Let’s not do that again, my sternum hurts. _

Sans giggled before pushing himself back up, looking up as Papyrus let out a soft chuckle from the kitchen doorway. 

“I thought I was the lazy bones, bro. Magnificent skeletons don’t lay on the floor.” he teased. Sans frowned, his cheeks puffing up in a mock pout. Red sat up as well, one leg dangling over the side of the couch as he smirked up at Papyrus.

_ At least he didn’t fall asleep on the fucking roof while fixing a leak. _

Papyrus mocked glared at him, still a little self-conscious while doing so, but relaxed as Red snickered. Red really had come a long way from the broken, scared little skeleton they had found on the ground in the middle of the woods.

“Well, while you two boneheads were wasting time, I got supper.” Papyrus said with a haughty air, Red and Sans giving each other a look and rolling their eyelights. The taller wiggled his brows before disappearing back into the kitchen, Red smiling and racing after him. Sans watched them both leave, then got up and walked to the stereo, flipping it off with a smile. 

“You two better not eat only pastries!” he yelled, picking up the couch cushions that had been knocked into the floor and putting them back in their places. There was a faint scuffling from the direction of the kitchen, before Red came barreling out, his hands and mouth full of donuts. Sans jumped out of the way as Red ran past, Papyrus chasing him as well as he could covered in honey. Sans began laughing once again as Red popped in and out of existence, Papyrus running here and there trying to guess where he would appear next. 

Shaking his head, Sans made his way to the kitchen, Papyrus spouting obscenities as he ran through the rest of the house, and promptly burst into giggles as he found Red hiding under the kitchen table, quickly eating the donuts. “Red, you’re going to get sick!” he chastised, but it wasn’t very effective while he was still smiling. Red smirked up at him and took another huge bite of chocolate glazed donut, smearing chocolate all over his face. Sans snorted before giving up and going through the remaining take out bags Papyrus had brought home.

“Sans, is Red in here? I can’t find the little-” Sans turned as he heard a frightened little squeak come from under the table and spun around, finding Papyrus holding Red backwards under his arm, Red shaking in laughter. “I’ll be right back, bro. I need to go hose us both down.” Red began shaking his head, choking on laughter as Papyrus carried him back out of the kitchen. Sans sighed. He knew very well his brother was about to take Red outside and chase him around with the garden hose. Those two just better know better than to track it in again.

He smiled to himself as he heard his two lovers running about outside, laughter loud and happy streaming through the walls. He would never regret that they found Red. He didn’t think he could be happier.

He wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
